Cardiac arrhythmias, such as atrial flutter and atrial fibrillation in particular, persist as common and dangerous medical ailments, especially in the aging population. In patients with normal sinus rhythm, the heart, which is comprised of atrial, ventricular, and excitatory conduction tissue, is electrically excited to beat in a synchronous, patterned fashion. In patients with cardiac arrythmias, abnormal regions of cardiac tissue do not follow the synchronous beating cycle associated with normally conductive tissue as in patients with normal sinus rhythm. Instead, the abnormal regions of cardiac tissue aberrantly conduct to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the cardiac cycle into an asynchronous cardiac rhythm. Such abnormal conduction has been previously known to occur at various regions of the heart, such as, for example, in the region of the sino-atrial (SA) node, along the conduction pathways of the atrioventricular (AV) node and the Bundle of His, or in the cardiac muscle tissue forming the walls of the ventricular and atrial cardiac chambers.
Cardiac arrhythmias, including atrial arrhythmias, may be of a multiwavelet reentrant type, characterized by multiple asynchronous loops of electrical impulses that are scattered about the atrial chamber and are often self propagating. Alternatively, or in addition to the multiwavelet reentrant type, cardiac arrhythmias may also have a focal origin, such as when an isolated region of tissue in an atrium fires autonomously in a rapid, repetitive fashion. Ventricular tachycardia (V-tach or VT) is a tachycardia, or fast heart rhythm that originates in one of the ventricles of the heart. This is a potentially life-threatening arrhythmia because it may lead to ventricular fibrillation and sudden death.
Another type of arrhythmia is atrial flutter (AFL). Atrial flutter is an abnormal heart rhythm that occurs in the atria of the heart. When it first occurs, it is usually associated with a tachycardia and falls into the category of supra-ventricular tachycardia (SVT). While this rhythm occurs most often in individuals with cardiovascular disease or diabetes it may occur spontaneously in people with otherwise normal hearts. It is typically not a stable rhythm, and frequently degenerates into atrial fibrillation (AF). Therefore, treatment of AFL is desirable. Because of the reentrant nature of atrial flutter, it is often possible to ablate the circuit that causes atrial flutter. This is done in the electrophysiology lab by causing a ridge of scar tissue that crosses the path of the circuit that causes atrial flutter. Ablation of the isthmus, as discussed above, is a common treatment for typical atrial flutter. Physicians now a day utilized tip electrodes perpendicular to the tissue during flutter cases and drag the tip over the tissue to ablate linearly, this invention will allowed the physician to position the tip electrode parallel over the tissue with a single pulling action.
Atrial fibrillation occurs when the normal electrical impulses generated by the sinoatrial node are overwhelmed by disorganized electrical impulses that originate in the atria and pulmonary veins causing irregular impulses to be conducted to the ventricles. An irregular heartbeat results and may last from minutes to weeks, or even years. Atrial fibrillation (AF) is often a chronic condition that leads to a small increase in the risk of death often due to strokes. Risk increases with age. Approximately 8% of people over 80 having some amount of AF. Atrial fibrillation is often asymptomatic and is not in itself generally life-threatening, but it may result in palpatations, weakness, fainting, chest pain and congestive heart failure. Stroke risk increases during AF because blood may pool and form clots in the poorly contracting atria and the left atrial appendage. The first line of treatment for AF is medication that either slows the heart rate or revert the heart rhythm back to normal. Additionally, persons with AF are often given anticoagulants to protect them from the risk of stroke. The use of such anticoagulants comes with its own risk of internal bleeding. In some patients, medication is not sufficient and their AF is deemed to be drug-refractory, i.e., untreatable with standard pharmacological interventions. Synchronized electrical cardioversion may also be used to convert AF to a normal heart rhythm. Alternatively, AF patients are treated by catheter ablation. Such ablation is not successful in all patients, however. Thus, there is a need to have an alternative treatment for such patients. Surgical ablation is one option but also has additional risks traditionally associated with surgery.
Diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias include mapping the electrical properties of heart tissue, especially the endocardium and the heart volume, and selectively ablating cardiac tissue by application of energy. Such ablation can cease or modify the propagation of unwanted electrical signals from one portion of the heart to another. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions. Various energy delivery modalities have been disclosed for forming lesions, and include use of microwave, laser and more commonly, radiofrequency energies to create conduction blocks along the cardiac tissue wall. In a two-step procedure—mapping followed by ablation—electrical activity at points within the heart is typically sensed and measured by advancing a catheter containing one or more electrical sensors (or electrodes) into the heart, and acquiring data at a multiplicity of points. These data are then utilized to select the endocardial target areas at which ablation is to be performed.
Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity. In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart of concern. A typical ablation procedure involves the insertion of a catheter having a tip electrode at its distal end into a heart chamber. A reference electrode is provided, generally taped to the skin of the patient or by means of a second catheter that is positioned in or near the heart. RF (radio frequency) current is applied to the tip electrode of the ablating catheter, and current flows through the media that surrounds it, i.e., blood and tissue, toward the reference electrode. The distribution of current depends on the amount of electrode surface in contact with the tissue as compared to blood, which has a higher conductivity than the tissue. Heating of the tissue occurs due to its electrical resistance. The tissue is heated sufficiently to cause cellular destruction in the cardiac tissue resulting in formation of a lesion within the cardiac tissue which is electrically non-conductive. During this process, heating of the electrode also occurs as a result of conduction from the heated tissue to the electrode itself. If the electrode temperature becomes sufficiently high, possibly above 60 degrees C., a thin transparent coating of dehydrated blood protein can form on the surface of the electrode. If the temperature continues to rise, this dehydrated layer can become progressively thicker resulting in blood coagulation on the electrode surface. Because dehydrated biological material has a higher electrical resistance than endocardial tissue, impedance to the flow of electrical energy into the tissue also increases. If the impedance increases sufficiently, an impedance rise occurs and the catheter must be removed from the body and the tip electrode cleaned.